


It's a Wonderful Story

by magicbus77



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbus77/pseuds/magicbus77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuRe It's a Wonderful Life-like story. Tis the season!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Story

Reid brought another soggy spoonful of Captain Crunch to his mouth as he surveyed their apartment. Well, his apartment. Luke had moved his half of their crap and the entirety of the Christmas decorations that afternoon. It was as bare as Cindy Lou Who’s after the Grinch was done with her. Reid was almost happy that it was gone until he realized Luke took the candy canes. “Pure evil, Mr. Snyder.”

Setting his bowl on the counter, Reid sighed and faced the last room. The bedroom. The light in the closet was on. Reid slowly stepped inside and swept his hand across the hangers. There, he thought. Now, his clothes could breath. Maybe he would be able to, as well.

Time management turned out to be an area where Reid didn’t excel, Luke often being the loser to a page or nurse’s strike. The sting of every missed occasion diminished into numb indifference for Luke until Reid wasn’t able to make him feel much of anything. The constant look of disappointment on Luke’s face made Reid’s chest ache and his lungs feel pinched, but Reid only made things worse by promising a fabulous date to make up for some slight when it would most likely be cancelled, too.  
The easy course to make it through the day without an argument, they found, was avoidance. In an effort to not fight, Luke and Reid simply stopped any attempts to make time for one another at all. Luke made sure to point out that they hadn’t made love in their bed in over two months as he was shoving his pillows into a box and trying not to cry. Quickies in the shower or Reid’s office served a physical purpose, giving them at least one successful connection, but Reid was feeling every minute of those sixty days now.

Deciding that there was no light at the end of the tunnel on this train of thought, Reid cleared his throat, propped his back against the headboard and cracked open a medical journal. Reid was bound and determined to enjoy his first evening alone. He had no problem ignoring the fact that it was Christmas Eve and he’d taken time off to be at the farm. Then, his stomach rumbled and Reid realized the Snyder’s were probably slicing into one of Emma’s pies right now. Rolling to his side and drawing his knees into his chest, he felt hollow and it was time to admit the sensation was far more than an empty belly. 

The utter stillness of the apartment lulled Reid to sleep, reading glasses still perched on his nose. He woke up on top of the covers, moonlight spilling in the window and his nipples hard as rocks. Glancing out the window, he could see sparks popping from a sagging, swaying power cables and total darkness replaced the colored lights strung along every eve and gutter on the street. Reid’s bedroom was like an icebox. Had they even been on speaking terms, he might have headed out to the farm and asked Luke for a warm place to sleep. Since that wasn’t the case, Reid grabbed the comforter from his bed and went to start a fire.

A soft thud echoed off the floor. Reid knew what it was before his fingers touched it. Open at his feet was his Christmas present from last year. Luke had lovingly crafted a book where a bold and brash Reid swept a lonely and uncertain Luke off his feet, complete with a happily ever after. Casey, who discovered a knack for drawing while doing jailhouse tattoos, illustrated the story and Luke had it bound. The Story of Us. Luke had grinned from ear to ear and looked up at Reid from his nesting spot. “It’s like you were written for me.”

Reid never thought he’d have to see this again. He had stuffed it in a box of clothes when Luke turned his back to ensure it. The ache of his heart as he pictured the way Casey had captured Luke’s smile on the last page as they rode off into the sunset knocked the air from Reid’s lungs. There had to be a more permanent disposal method. 

Standing in front of the fireplace, Reid’s face glowed from the match in his right hand, the book in his left. “Hope you make good kindling.”

The corners curled and crackled, the high quality paper charring at the edges. Reid held it for a moment, made sure the evidence of their former love would be thoroughly destroyed, before tossing it on a pile of logs. As Reid thought of the happy ending they had been denied, he felt the sting, but he would not cry as he whispered. “I wish I had never been written for you.”

After shivering for a bit, Reid was finally able to get some sleep. Now that morning had come, he knew he was going to pay for it. Reid rubbed his eyes, felt them crinkle in confusion and then, he rubbed them again. “What the hell?”

Sitting in one of Katie’s white chairs with the cow pillow, dressed in red slacks, a candy cane striped shirt and a Santa hat with mistletoe dangling off the end, was Hank. “Take my advice. Don’t open your mouth until Katie leaves.”

Damn. Katie had already heard the news. It didn’t explain why she moved all her junk back in, how he had slept through the moving crew or why Hank was watching him sleep, but Reid didn’t dwell on it. Katie was a woman and women, he’d been told, did crazy things.

“Katie, why are you here?”

“I know.” She dashed from the bathroom to what had been her room. Reid noticed that his office looked exactly as it did when Katie called this place home. “I should have been at the studio fifteen minutes ago. Kim is going to have my ass. Do me a favor, roomie?”

Reid’s chin hung slack. “What? I mean, I knew things wouldn’t work out with Doogie, but I never said you could come back here.”

Katie emerged from the room, her head tossed to the side as she put in her earring. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about right now, but I don’t have time for it. Would you please put Jacob‘s shoes and coat on him?”

Lost as hell, Reid kept a close eye on Katie as he crept around her to ask Jacob where he had taken off his shoes. “Hey, buddy. We need to find your- Oh my God! What happened to your kid?”

“What?” Katie dashed into the room and pushed Reid aside. She clutched dramatically at her chest. “Reid!” A sharp slap landed across his arm. “I told you I’m running late. I don’t have time for this. Stop messing with me.”

“Messing with you?” Reid’s eyes bulged from their sockets. He lifted Jacob slowly from the bed, holding him at arm’s length. “You’re the one who shrunk your kid. Was he ever really this tiny and dribbley and” Patting Jacob’s bottom, Reid heard the crinkle. “I see he’s back to pooping in his pants.”

Katie shook her head, her brow creased harshly. She took her son from Reid and hurried into the living room. “Back to? It’s not a broken soft serve machine under that diaper, Reid. There are long periods of time when Jacob is not pooping. It doesn’t mean he figured out how to control his bowels, but decided not to.” 

Reid began to pant, his head tingling with panic. “You need to leave.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Katie threw up her hands after snapping Jacob into his coat. “Why are you acting so weird? Are you having a stroke?”

“No! Leave and take Hank with you.”

“Is that what you named Jacob’s teddy bear?”

Henry shook his head. “She can’t see me. That’s a joy reserved only for you.”

The heel of his hand smacked against Reid’s forehead. “Actual Hank. Get him out of here before I shove that mistletoe up his ass.”

Katie sat Jacob on the couch and grabbed Reid’s face. “Were you sampling pharmaceuticals at work? Seriously, Reid, you’re freaking me out.”

Reid would agree. He was more than a little freaked out himself. “I’m…”

Henry stood just over Katie‘s shoulder, but she didn‘t notice. “Tell her you’re tired.”

“Tired.”

“If that’s all.” Katie picked up Jacob and turned back to Reid before walking out the door. “I’m going to call and check on you today. Answer your phone unless you want the police and fire departments busting through your window.”

When he was finally alone, Reid turned to the person who seemed to have all the answers. Henry smiled smugly. “You should have taken my advice.”

“Not gonna happen, Hank. Now, what the hell is going on around here?”

Henry shrugged like it was obvious. “You got your wish.”

Reid rolled his neck in an effort to ease the tension. “My wish?”

“You were never written for Luke.”

“And how do you fit into all this?”

“Me?” Henry’s arms burst out in a flourish until they landed in a dramatic pose. “I’ll be your guide.”

A sharp, high-pitched chuckle flew from Reid’s chest as he scrubbed his hands down his face. This was hell. Reid must have succumbed to carbon monoxide poisoning. That meant that Henry must be… “I block out at least seventy-five percent of what Katie says, but I would certainly remember news of your untimely demise. What happened, Hank? Did Babs catch you playing Hide The Schnitzel with that hot piece of Euro trash?”

“I’m not dead!” Henry stamped his foot and wondered what it was about Reid Oliver that made him want to climb the walls. “And my schnitzel hasn’t been anywhere near Vienna in a long time. A very, very long time.

“Now, as I was saying. I’m no angel.” Henry’s head bobbled as he sat on the arm of the couch, crossed his legs and ran his hands down his thighs. “I could tell you stories that would curl your hair.”

Reid did nothing to suppress a full-body shudder. “My hair is curly enough. I‘m going to the hospital.”

“You don’t work today.”

“Perfect.” Reid slid on a coat. “More time to run scans.”

Henry cocked his head. “Scans of what?”

“My brain.” His car keys jingled as Reid clenched and unclenched his fists. “It’s gotta be a tumor. There’s no way I’d choose you as an imaginary friend.”

“You didn’t choose me. The powers that be sent me.”

“The powers that be? What, like God?” Reid wiggled his fingers around his face like he was telling a ghost story.

A chortle arose from Henry. “They wish. They write our stories.”

“Like the Fates?”

Exasperated, Henry rubbed his forehead. “What does it matter? It’s not like you’ll be sending them a fruit basket. All I know is that I was in Paris with Barbara then, poof, I’m here. So, see? Our stories can change in the blink of an eye. That’s just the way things work. No need for a tumor check.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded quickly and opened the door.

“Where are you going now?”

Reid’s face was blank, the answer easily read in his raised brow. “Tumor check.”

+++++

“I’m telling you, Reid. There’s nothing.” Chris gestured towards the scans and put his hands on his hips.

“I want an MRI, with and without contrast.”

“No. You’ll glow in the dark.” Chris just shook his head. “What is this about?”

Reid sighed and slumped his shoulders. “If I told you, you’d think I was crazy. That’s why I was really hoping for a tumor.”

“Because that sounds like a completely sane thing to say.” Henry said, picking at his cuticles. “I told you this was a waste of time.”

“Shut up.”

Chris frowned. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Uh,” Reid had almost forgotten that Chris was standing there. “It’s a general piece of advice. You should take it.”

Reid left the room with Henry in tow. He didn’t know where to go from here. Blind acceptance of this new reality was out of the question.

“Do you want to tour the wing while we’re here?” Henry was sent to guide and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He steered Reid into an open elevator and pressed a button.

“I’ve seen the inside a time or two, Hank. What do you think you’re going to show me?”

The smile on Henry’s face broadened. “There are a few changes.”

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and it was exactly how Reid had first imagined it, stark white walls and harsh light. “What happened to the TV?” His stomach dropped as another alteration caught his eye. “The family rooms. They’re gone. No, Luke wouldn’t have given up on those.”

“Luke didn’t have anything to do with this. Well,” Henry’s finger shot up in the air. “not like last time. Luke didn’t blackmail you to come to Oakdale. He lured you with the wing from the start.”

“So, you didn’t have to donate your dirty Daddy money?” Fingertips tapping his thigh, Reid didn’t know how to feel. This was what he wanted, but there was a sense that it was all wrong.

“No, my many, many millions paid for most of this place.” A blush darkened Henry’s cheeks. “Same reason as before. But with you requesting as little contact as possible with Mr. Snyder-”

“Don’t call him that.” Reid barked as he rubbed his chest, suddenly tight.

Henry flinched, but continued. “There was no need for him to be involved. The two of you never argued, never flirted. He signed a blank check and built the wing to your specifications.” 

This was good. He hadn’t compromised once. Giant victory. Score one for Dr. Oliver. Reid would simply have to repeat that to himself until he started to believe it.

Nothing much excited Reid on the tour, but Henry had saved the best for last. “Are you ready to see your office?”

Reid shrugged, keeping his hands in his pockets. “Sure, why not?”

They turned the corner and Reid stopped. At the end of the hall, Luke, wearing a horrendous green and red striped polo, gave Noah a tentative hug. He folded his arms over his stomach and watched as Mr. Mayer entered an office. As soon as the door shut, Luke quickly grabbed his coat lying in a chair and ducked into a supply closet.

“What the hell?” Reid stomped down the hall after him.

“That’s the wrong way.” Henry called after him. “You shouldn’t go in there, Reid.”

But Reid’s mind was made up. He flung the door wide open and gasped as he saw Luke with his head tilted back and a flask to his lips.” What do you think you’re doing?”

“Dr. Oliver.” Luke jumped and shoved the flask back into his coat. “I must have taken a wrong turn.”

“Clearly.” Reid fished around in the inside pocket, bringing Luke’s secret to light. His thumb ran lightly over the metallic surface. “Some holiday spirits?”

Luke pursed his lips, then, lunged forward. “Give me that.”

“Are you a complete idiot?”

“Let it go.” Henry tugged on the back of Reid’s shirt. “You didn’t want to be involved with him. Remember?”

“No!” Reid snapped, causing both Luke and Henry to recoil. “I hear pickled kidneys are all the rage this year.”

Luke’s eyes narrowed and he held out his hand. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business. Now, if you don’t mind.”

“I do.” Reid smirked. “There’s no drinking in my hospital.”

“Your hospital?” Luke chuckled softly. “Man, build a guy a wing and he thinks he owns the whole damn place.”

“Did I not mention that?” Henry hunched forward. “Without Luke’s prodding, you didn’t want to be Chief. The job went to Susan Stewart.”

Reid glared at Henry, but he would deal with him later. Luke was drinking again and that was the bigger fish to fry. “You know what? I’ll make an exception this one time. How about I get your boyfriend and we’ll all have a drink? Toast to something special.”

“Wait.” Luke blocked Reid’s path and placed a hand against his shoulder. His brow knotted in confusion at the jolt that passed between them, dropping his arm quickly. “It was a stupid mistake. I won’t drink here again.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking at all.” Reid’s nostrils flared. His face wore an expression that Luke had never witnessed before. Reid looked concerned and, even worse, disappointed.

“How do you…” Licking his lips, Luke stared at Reid with angry eyes. “Who told you?”

Reid didn’t think before he spit it out. “You did.”

Henry’s eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously. “No, he didn’t.”

“When?” Luke asked. “Which of our four conversations did I spill my deepest, darkest secret?”

Four conversations? Reid got a chill from how distant the two really were from each other. “This is Oakdale. Nobody keeps a secret for long.”

“Except you.” Luke looked into Reid’s eyes. “You’re the exception to the rule. What do you do besides work and eat?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Not really.” Luke put his hands in his pockets and eyed his flask. “Just making conversation.”

“Don’t.” They didn’t do small talk. Reid wasn’t willing to start now. “I’m keeping the booze.”

Luke bristled, his back stiffening. He tugged his coat on before turning away. “Consider it a gift. I have others.”

Reid had watched Luke until he was out of sight. Henry stood, waiting patiently for Reid to come around. “You didn’t tell me he was drinking again.”

“I didn’t know.” Henry’s voice rose at the end. “I know your story. Since we’ve established that it doesn’t involve Luke anymore, he’s not on my radar. Can we go to your office now, please? If anyone sees you, they‘re going to think you‘re talking to yourself.”

Reid huffed, but gave a slight nod. He walked quickly with his head down and squeezed the cold flask in his hand. Reid slammed the door behind him. He was oddly unsurprised when Henry walked straight through the solid surface. “Look around. Italian leather furniture, gigantic polished oak desk. Remember how you eyed it for months. Everything you wanted.”

“I changed my mind.” Reid said in a panic. He paced back and forth, not even noticing the Persian rug beneath his feet. “This isn‘t right, so click your heels or say the magic words. Just…change it back.”

“And for your third wish, master?” Henry flopped down on the couch and put his forearm over his eyes. “I’m not a genie. You have a case of buyer’s remorse. Sorry, not my fault.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Reid tried a new approach. If he couldn’t beat them, he would have to join them in this strange, new world. If Luke was at all the same, Reid knew exactly where to start.

“You’ll never make it to the farm.”

Reid’s head popped up and he glared at Henry. “I can go wherever I-”

“No, you can’t.” Henry sighed. Of all the things the powers that be had put him through, this could very well be the most tiring. “They let you have that illusion, but don’t be fooled. Your car will break down. You’ll get a page. Face it, Reid. You are not calling the shots here.”

It could have been defiance against the powers that be or the enjoyment that messing with Hank brings, but it wasn’t. His love for Luke, unreciprocated as it may be at the moment, wouldn’t allow him to quit. Reid grabbed his keys from his pockets and smiled slyly. “Buckle up, Hank. It will apparently be a very bumpy ride.”

+++++

“I told you.” Henry leaned against Reid’s trunk as he enjoyed this rare opportunity to gloat. “Didn’t I tell you this would happen?”

“Help or shut up, Hank.” Reid spoke through gritted teeth. He was seething as he watched the jack sink further into the mud. “I was able to get us past the cows that were blocking the road. Now, if you’d lift even one finger, we could be on our way in ten minutes.”

Henry threw his head back. “Ha! I’m not a grease monkey. Besides, I don’t want to ruin my shirt. It’s a Barbara Ryan Original.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “She’s losing her touch. You look like a barber pole.”

“As if I would take fashion advice from you, what with your phobia of color.”

“I like colors.” Reid tossed the tire iron down in disgust. “Unlike you, I find it obnoxious to wear them all at once.”

“Can you make fun of my wardrobe some other time? Call Triple A and let’s go back to the apartment.”

Henry watched with sympathy as Reid argued with the person on the other end of the line. “Three hours? I’m a brain surgeon. People’s lives depend on my having a ride to the hospital. I don’t care that Suzy Homemaker locked her keys in her minivan before I got a flat tire. My neuro trauma trumps little Tommy’s karate class.”

The yelling continued long enough for Henry to lose interest. He stared down the crumbling county road and, off in the distance, the mid-afternoon sun gleamed off the windshield of a car. Henry knew who was driving before he could even tell the make of the vehicle. That Reid Oliver was one lucky son of a gun. “Reid.”

“So, pull your head out of your ass and think for yourself. Do you want an angry housewife on your hands or the blood of some poor kid’s mother?”

Henry balked. “Laying it on a little thick, don’t you think? It doesn’t matter now anyway.” He pointed to the west. “A prince on a white horse approaches.”

Luke rolled down the passenger side window. “Car trouble?”

Reid cleared his throat and tried to settle the flutter in his stomach. He hadn’t realized how much he had let Henry’s talk of fate and unseen powers sink in or how deeply it had unnerved him. “Flat tire.”

“I could help you change it.”

Henry always kept a Swiss Army knife in his pocket. He had been in too many situations in which a file or a corkscrew could be the difference between life and death. He unfolded the small blade and pierced the rubber of the donut. “Spare’s flat.” The hissing of escaped air caught all their attentions. “Well, it’s going to be.”

Reid chuckled. Hank wasn’t a smooth wing man, but he was better than nothing. “Spare’s flat.”

“Oh. Um,” Luke looked down at his watch. “If you’re going to have to wait awhile, I’m heading to my grandma’s farm. Promise not to insult her and I’ll let you tag along.”

“Why do you assume I’d insult her?”

Luke smiled and Reid’s knees went weak. It had been far too long since Reid had seen it. “Your personal life may be a mystery, but your professional reputation precedes you.”

Reid smiled a bit himself. “Your grandmother is safe with me.”

“Okay, then. Hop in.” Luke put his finger on the button to unlock the doors, but pulled back. “One more condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I want my flask back.”

Reid frowned, his head shaking slightly. “No.”

Luke shrugged and pressed on the accelerator lightly. Reid sighed and made the decision to keep his mouth shut. “But I won’t tell your family.”

Biting on his lips, Luke thought about it for a moment. “Or Noah?”

“I can guarantee that.” Noah would be the last person on the planet with whom Reid would seek consult. Reid heard the lock click and he couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

Luke waited for Reid to buckle up and drove toward the farm. “Do you like horses, Dr. Oliver?”

Begrudgingly, Reid nodded. “I was terrified of them a couple of years ago.”

“What happened?”

Reid studied Luke’s profile. His brown eyes were so sincere, really wanting to hear Reid’s answer. Coming home to that every day was something Reid had forgotten to appreciate. He would never make that mistake again. “I met a man who changed my mind.”

“Wow.” Luke glanced at Reid, a hint of humor on his face. “From all the complaints I got from the architect and the construction foreman, I would have thought changing your mind was impossible. That must be quite a guy.”

“Oh, he is, Mr. Snyder.” Reid thought of their beginning, the time when they first acknowledged the spark between them. As he did then, Reid wanted so desperately to reach out and cup Luke’s cheek, brush his thumb over the warm, smooth skin. He kept his hands firmly planted in his lap. “Now, if only I could convince him.”

Reid’s time at the farm was much like his first visit. The children had no awkward questions of how Reid became Luke’s boyfriend and what that meant for Noah, but everything else was the same. Emma still complained about Reid being skin and bones as she fixed him a plate and he had the exact conversation, almost word for word, with Holden about instant replay in baseball.

The greatest difference was Luke himself. Instead of taking an interest in how Reid was perceived, he sat back with his arms crossed and observed. He didn’t reach for Reid’s hand or rub the small of his back, trying to soothe Reid’s nerves. No, they were not partners. Luke had no clue that they could be.

It started with a gentle drumming of his fingers on the table. Before long, Luke’s knee began to bounce and he would shift uncomfortably in his chair. Reid noticed, but was more concerned that Luke‘s family didn‘t. No one even blinked as Luke slipped out the door.

Reid licked the last of his sugar cream pie from his fork and pushed back from the table. “Luke said something about the horse barn. I’m going to see if he’ll give me a tour.”

Henry rushed after Reid, who took off at a quick clip in hopes of catching Luke before he took his first drink. “So, what’s the plan, Doc? You can’t stalk Luke’s every move.”

“Why not?”

Henry cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “Several reasons, really, but one you might actually care about is work.”

Reid charged down the path leading to the pond. “I’ll take off.”

“The week before Christmas? Good luck with that. Memorial will be short staffed as is.”

“The week?” Reid spun around on his heels. “I went to sleep on Christmas Eve. Why didn’t I wake up on Christmas Eve?”

Henry’s eyes widened. “I don’t know. They probably wanted to give you plenty of time to set booby traps for Santa. Teach that fat bastard a lesson for not giving you some nerd-tastic chemistry set when you were five.”

Scratching his head, Reid grumbled. He not only disliked Christmas, the entire week before was just as bad. His frustration eased a bit when he remembered there would be Christmas cookies. 

He slapped his hands against his thighs and put this new wrinkle in the time shift alongside the other things that need further examining. Right now, Luke was thinking that the coast was clear and it would be the perfect time for a drink. That took precedence over everything. 

Once he had come around the final bend, Reid could see Luke a few feet away with his hand in the trunk of a hollow tree. “Did you misplace your keys, Mr. Snyder? They always end up in the darnedest places.”

“Dr. Oliver.” Luke leaned back against the tree and clutched his heart. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Luke was probably waiting for an apology, but Reid wasn’t giving it. Whatever had to be done to keep Luke from the bottle, he would do. “So am I too late?”

“For what?”

“Watching you throw your stash in the pond.”

Luke huffed and shook his head. “It’s really not a problem.”

Reid closed the distance between them and grabbed Luke by the shoulders. “You hide alcohol where squirrels hide their nuts. It’s a problem.”

“Why do you care?” As furiously as Luke tried to blink them away, Reid could see his tears.

Rolling his lips inward, Reid blew forcefully from his nose. “You don’t seem to. Someone has to pick up the slack.”

They stood that way for a while, Reid holding and Luke being held. The intimacy of it became too much for Luke to bear and he gently shrugged Reid’s hands loose. “So, what are you suggesting? Rehab?”

“That decision is yours alone.” Reid’s voice was quiet, as close to sounding understanding as he could manage. “I’m willing to help no matter what you choose.”

Luke’s eyes searched Reid’s face for any hint of dishonesty and found none. “You’re saying that if I call you at two in the morning you’ll answer?”

“Unless I’m up to my wrists in brain matter, yes.”

Suddenly finding the dirt beneath their feet very interesting, Luke blushed. He couldn’t remember the last time a guy was offering to help him without wanting something in return. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes to the ground. “We should probably check on your car.”

“First things first.” Reid pulled the bottle of vodka from its hiding place. “You need to take out the trash.”

Luke walked to the bank and filled the glass to the very top with murky pond water. It made a decent splash in the middle and quickly sank to the bottom. “Satisfied?”

Reid flashed a quick smile. “It’s a start.”

They returned to Reid’s car just as the tow truck pulled up. Reid looked after Luke until he was out of sight. “I‘ll have to take you into town to buy a tire, Dr. Oliver.”

“Yeah,” Reid hopped in the passenger seat. “Some wacko slashed my donut.”

Henry shifted, squeezed tightly in the seat between the two men. “I heard that.”

Reid was buckling his seat belt when his pocket began to vibrate. He didn’t have the number as a contact in this phone, but he would know it anywhere. Reid smiled, knowing Luke’s voice was on the other end of the call. “Hello?”

“I was testing you.” Reid was surprised to hear the flirtatious tone in Luke’s voice. “Congratulations, Dr. Oliver. You passed.”  
+++++

As Reid expected, Luke called several times that night. He avoided all talk of his drinking. He would rather discuss Reid. Since, in Reid’s mind, Luke knew everything about him, Reid was much more forthcoming the second time around.

“Tell me.” Reid could hear the faint groan of springs as Luke reclined on his bed. “What’s Boston like?”

Reid sucked the mustard from his thumb and took a bite of his sandwich. “What’s any city like? It’s crowded, noisy and, in the winter, it’s colder than a polar bear’s butt.”

“Come on, Dr. Oliver.”

“Luke, what did I say about that?”

“Fine,” Luke’s hesitation sounded like a droning buzz on the other end of the call before giving in, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Reid. There must have been something that you liked about it.”

Reid cradled the phone between his shoulder and cheek. He listened to the sound of Luke breathing and realized how much he missed their late night phone calls. They had lost that simple pleasure somewhere along the way. “I played chess in Harvard Square after school.”

“You play chess? Me, too. We should play sometime.”

“How about tomorrow?” Reid glared at Henry, who was shaking his head until the dangling bells threatened to shake loose. “Java. Say, ten o‘clock?”

“Oh,” Reid frowned at Luke’s stumble. “Don’t you have to work?”

“I have the week off.” Susan’s eyes nearly bulged from her head, but she agreed to Reid’s request immediately. 

A thrill tickled Reid’s stomach at the sound of Luke’s surprised chuckle. He tried to breathe through his rush of excitement and reminded himself not to read too much into it.   
“Well deserved. Do you mind hanging out at my place instead of Java?”

Reid knew Luke loved Java. He stopped in at least twice a day. The change in venue had something to do with Noah. “Don’t want to be seen in public with me? I understand completely.”

Luke sighed. “It’s not that.”

“Does it have something to do with your boyfriend?”

“Noah’s not my boyfriend. Well, he’s not not my boyfriend.” Luke cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I don’t know what we are.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “Same story, different day.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” A mischievous grin rose on Reid’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Henry flopped down next to Reid on the couch. “I suppose it’s pointless to remind you that you wished to have Luke erased from your life.”

“Changed my mind, Hank.” Reid sank his teeth through the chewy bread and flaky turkey. “It’s my prerogative.”

“Alright, but do me a favor and change the channel. I hate football.”

Reid’s face was blank as he stared at Henry. “Are you always going to be so close?”

Henry nodded. “Those are the rules.”

“Even when I jerk off?”

“Ew, I don’t want to…that is…” Henry opened and closed his mouth several times. “Restrain yourself! There’s no need for any…self-gratification.”

“Hate to break it to you, but spending time with Luke without the possibility of us sleeping together?” Reid snorted. He remembered those days all too well. “Oh, Hank, there will be masturbating.”

+++++

“Do you really have to chew so loud?” Luke snapped.

Reid licked the corner of his mouth and swallowed slowly. “You laid out crackers. If you want quieter masticating, soften the snacks.”

“Sorry.” Luke sunk dejectedly into the couch. “It’s been a while since my last drink. I’m a little cranky.”

“Better to have an attitude than a hangover.” Reid laid his hand on Luke’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’m proud of you.”

Luke’s hair tumbled into his eyes as his head tilted. “Really?” A light shown in his eyes, seeming to radiate from his very core. “I’m proud of me too.”

The click of marble on marble echoed as Reid placed the pawns on the board. He had been wavering about discussing Luke’s drinking. Reid had no intention of pushing hard enough to shut Luke down all together. At the same time, it wasn’t helpful to ignore it. Reid would have to go back to work eventually and Luke would be where he started. 

“I never learned how to play chess.” Reid’s back hunched at the sound of Henry’s voice. He was as predictable as Old Faithful. Henry would stay quiet for only so long before he would burst forth with babble. “It always looked so boring to me. But, then again, ladies find it sophisticated and that is-”

Reid coughed loudly. Luke leaned forward in concern when Reid covered his mouth and coughed again. “Do you need some water?”

Reid nodded and cleared his throat as Luke walked to the kitchen. He turned on Henry when Luke was out of earshot. “Shut up, Hank. I can’t focus on Luke with your grating voice in my head.”

“You’re not supposed to be near him at all!” Henry rubbed at his eyes. “Mark my words, Reid. This will all end badly.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Luke entered the room and handed Reid a bottle. “So, is it my turn?”

“Actually,” Reid moved the board to the coffee table. “I thought we’d discuss your drinking.”

“I’ve stopped.” Luke rolled his shoulders. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Reid propped his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head in his hand. “Oh, goody. I get to drag answers out of you.”

Luke sighed and scratched behind his ear. “I’m familiar with the questions, Reid. When did I start drink? The day Noah got out of the hospital. Why? Well,” Pausing, Luke met Reid’s eyes. “that’s something a guy like you wouldn’t understand.”

“And I won’t if you don’t tell me.”

Luke sank back into the couch and wrapped his hands around his knees. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

Rolling his eyes, Reid huffed loudly. “That is the dumbest thing-”

“I knew it.” Luke pouted. He picked up the chess board. “Can we just play and not talk?”

“Let me finish.” Reid pressed the tips of his fingers together and chose his words very carefully. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. They’re your reasons and they don‘t have to be good enough from me or anyone else. I’m not asking you to tell me so that I can judge.”

Reid knew Luke had every reason not to believe him. Judgment had been heaped upon him since it was revealed that he wasn’t perfect. Intrigued to know if Reid was a man of his word, Luke spilled the story of his relapse.

He relived all of the painful times when Noah had pushed him away. Luke still shook his head about his mother’s insistence that they were meant to be and, if they failed, it was because Luke didn’t try hard enough. He sneered as he told Reid that he hated the sentence ’I’ve known you since you were a kid.’ Nobody had known him, really known him, in years.

Relief washed over Luke as he lightened his load. He laid it all out there. Well, he kept one thing to himself. Luke left out the part about how none of those things seemed to bother him as much when Reid was around.

The next few days flew by in a blur of lunches, movies and more chess. Luke had somehow even dragged Reid Christmas shopping. People in town took notice, whispered about the end of Luke and Noah. For their part, the men turned a deaf ear. Reid remembered clearly how Luke held on to the dream of first loves and Luke thought only he felt the sparks of desire when they touched. They chewed their cornbread, swallowed their chili and reminded themselves that friendship was nice, too.

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” Luke wiped his mouth and leaned back in the booth. “What are your plans for Christmas Eve?”

Reid paused, the spoon halfway to his mouth. “When is that again?”

Luke tapped at Reid’s shin with the tip of his shoe. “Shut up. You know it’s tomorrow.”

“Oh, right.” Reid nodded slowly. “I don’t have any.”

“Whatever he wants, say ’no, thank you’.” Henry spoke like a man who knew he was being ignored.

“Come out to the farm.”

“No, thank you.”

“What?” Luke and Henry asked in unison.

Reid sucked air into his cheeks, making a hollow whistle. “Noah will be there and the tension…” Luke noticed a hint of sadness in Reid’s eyes and his own chest ached. “I don’t want to cause you undue stress. So, I appreciate the invite, but no, thank you.”

Luke stared at the table and thought long and hard about what he was about to do. His hand slid slowly over Reid’s, looking him deep in the eye. Luke hoped he could convey how important this was to him. “I want you there with me.” 

In the years that they had been together, Reid had never made it to Christmas Eve at the farm. He had been to two Christmas days and all Thanksgivings, but while Santa was making his mad dash, Reid had always been working a little magic of his own. He would promise Luke ‘next year’ until Luke finally decided Reid’s marker was no good. Reid had to grab this opportunity. “I’ll be there.”

+++++

White lights dangled off the gutters of Emma Snyder’s home. They reflected off the new blanket of snow and gave the house a glow. Reid heard the laughter and animated chatter inside as soon as he opened his car door. He hesitated on the porch, not knowing whether to knock or walk right in.

Luke flung open the door, his face flushed. He jumped back when he saw Reid standing in his path. “Hi.” He uttered breathlessly. “I never did show you the barn. We’ll hang out there until dinner.”

Reid walked behind Luke slowly. A stone of worry sat heavy in his gut. Something was very wrong.

“You believe me now, don’t you?” Henry saw the recognition in Reid’s face. “You wouldn’t let it go. Well, the powers that be couldn’t have that.”

“What’s happening?”

Luke heard Reid’s question and, naturally assuming it was for him, answered. “Please, Reid, just a little further.”

“They took drastic measures, Reid.” Henry hung his head. “I’m sorry. They wouldn’t listen to me.”

Luke waited for Reid to enter and shut the door behind him. The thud resounded off the walls. Hooves stomped on hay-covered floors, unappreciative of the disturbance. Luke shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m leaving for LA the day after Christmas.”

“Oh?” Reid’s eyebrows shot up. “When will you be back?”

“If things work out, only on holidays and special occasions.” Luke could hardly believe what he was saying. He was talking about leaving Oakdale, the only home he had ever known. “Noah got the grant I was telling you about.”

Reid struggled for breath. Henry was telling the truth. If Reid wouldn’t stay away, the puppet masters were removing Luke from the picture completely. This was unacceptable. Reid Oliver didn’t take orders from The Man.

“Listen, I know you’re not a hugger,” Luke closed the gap between them slowly. “but I am. So…”

Reid closed his eyes as Luke’s arms wrapped around him. He inhaled the scent of shampoo that still lingered in Luke’s hair. Reid’s nose nuzzled Luke’s ear as he whispered. “Don’t go.”

Luke pulled back slightly, disbelief on his face. Maybe Noah was right and he heard the things he wanted to hear. “What?”

Reid answered Luke’s question with a kiss. Soft at first, a sweet placing of lips on lips. When Luke didn’t resist, when his body melted against Reid, the kiss deepened. He whimpered at the sensation of Reid’s tongue caressing his bottom lip. His mouth blossomed and his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Reid’s neck.

“Why now?” Luke questioned, his cheeks wet with tears. “Why did I find you now?”

“Take it as a sign.”

“Reid.” Luke rested their foreheads together. “I made a promise.”

“When you were a kid.” Reid reasoned. “Be a man, Luke. Do what feels right for you.”

Luke didn’t understand where this was coming from. He had caught a few of Reid’s lingering glances, but nothing Reid had done would indicate that he felt anything for Luke but friendship. “If we had met sooner, if we had fallen in love-”

“We did.”

Henry slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. “Oh, my dear God, no.”

Reid took a shot. It was fifty-fifty. As he told Luke their tale of love and loss and second chances, Reid realized that this was right up Luke’s alley. He loved this romantic crap and that was exact how Reid hoped Luke would see it. Either that, or…

“You’re crazy.” Luke backed his way towards the door. “I should have known. Sane men like you wouldn’t want to spend time with a guy like me.”

“I know it’s hard to believe.” If Reid could calm Luke down, he might have a chance to explain.

Luke opened the door and moved his legs as fast as he could without running. He could hear Reid hot on his tail. “No, it’s impossible, Dr. Oliver. What you’re suggesting cannot happen.”

Reid’s dress shoes slipped in the snow. “It’s true. You loved me and I loved you.”

“Leave!” Luke had screamed loud enough that Holden, Jack and Noah appeared on the porch.

“Luke?” Holden squinted into the darkness. “Is everything okay?”

“Jack,” Luke called, “be so kind as to escort our guest off the property.”

Jack chuckled nervously. “Is that really necessary? I’m sure that-”

“I asked him to leave and he’s refusing.” Luke glared at Reid with cold eyes. 

“Hank!” Reid took a few steps back as Jack approached. “Help me out. You know you want to.”

“See?” Luke threw his hands in the air. “Crazy. Who are you talking to, Reid?”

“Hank!”

Henry was to keep his mouth shut. Under no circumstances was he to interfere, but as he watched Reid rebuff a predetermined destiny, Henry realized he had the same right to make up his own mind. He looked within himself and found that he was more man than mouse. “Tell him something that nobody else knows. Something he‘d only tell you if he trusted you completely.”

“When you were seven,” Reid blurted out as Jack took him by the arm, “you loved Casey’s dog. Margo hated the thing and threatened Casey with getting rid of it the next time she found something messed up around the house. You went outside, got a dog turd and put it on the kitchen floor. Margo flipped and you offered to bring the dog back here where it could stay in the barn.”

Luke’s mouth hung open. “How did you…?” 

“You would run to the barn when you got off the bus after school. You couldn’t wait to see him, but every time you played with Buster, you felt a little bit bad about it.” Reid breathed heavily, his heart pounding while he waited for Luke’s reaction.

Tears sprang to Luke’s eyes. The men around him noticed. Noah gripped Luke’s shoulders protectively as Holden gave Jack a hand. Reid gave up the fight, seeing how upset he had made Luke. He stopped resisting and headed towards his car.

“Reid, wait!” Luke struggled against Noah’s strong hands. “If you erased us, fix it. You have to fix it, Reid.”

Reid could feel Jack’s eyes on him. He would make sure that Reid was out of the driveway before going in the house. Reid glanced at Henry in the passenger seat. “I hope you can help me undo this or word is going to get out that I am crazy with a capital ‘K’.”

“There is one way, but you‘re not going to like it.”

+++++

Reid paced in front of the fireplace. “If I spoke slower, would it help you understand? It won’t work. I don’t believe in this mumbo jumbo you’re pushing.”

“Then, what’s the harm in trying?” Henry pleaded. “It’s not like the situation can get any worse.”

“Fine.” If it meant having the chance to get Luke back, Reid would pledge allegiance to the Easter Bunny. He could certainly muddle through a one-sided conversation with himself to appease Henry and the powers that be. “You have to leave. I can’t do this with you watching.”

Henry grinned and shook his head. “I can hide behind the couch. That’s as far as I can go.”

Reid watched Henry duck out of sight. “Plug your ears.”

“Just do it, Reid.”

Fingers digging in his eyes, Reid sighed. “You’re an overdramatic bunch, I’ll tell you that. I was mad and…hurt. I didn’t mean it.”

Henry shouted over his shoulder. “Keep going.”

“I made a mistake. What do I know about relationships or how to maintain them? Things were good. I thought they’d continue being good and, when they weren’t, I didn’t know how to fix it.” Reid paused and thought about what he really wanted. 

“Don’t punish him because I screwed up. Let me go home. Give me a chance to prove to Luke that I want him there too.” That really summed it up. Reid added one last thought in a whisper. “Please.”

Reid squeezed his eyes shut and his heart nearly shattered when they opened and nothing had changed. “Hank!”

“That was beautiful, Reid.”

“It didn’t work.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Henry guided Reid into his bedroom and pulled back the covers. “Things can change overnight.”

Reid was exhausted and, though his mind ran continuously, it wound down quickly and he was asleep in no time. He didn’t dream. Reid was surrounded in darkness as empty as he felt.

It was still dark out when he woke. The tip of his nose was numb. “Hank, why is it so cold in here?”

For the first time in a week, there was silence. “Hank?” Reid stumbled from his bed. He began opening doors, knowing Henry could not have gone far. 

Hank wasn’t in the bathroom. He wasn’t in the closet. Reid wanted to make a joke about that, but it didn’t look like Henry was around to enjoy it. 

“Katie?” Reid pushed gently on her door. He gasped. The lamp on the desk was on. It was his den. He was home. “Luke.”

Reid wasted no time. He put on his coat, grabbed his wallet and keys and found his boots by the fireplace. He sat down to put them on and something caught his eye. In a pile of ashes, untouched, was their book. Reid tucked it under his arm and ran out of the apartment.

The sun was just cracking the horizon when Reid got a glimpse of his car. Ice sat an inch thick on the windows and doors. As luck would have it, an old farm truck lumbered towards Reid. He stepped into the road and waved his arms wildly.

“Do you need help, son?” An old man with white hair and a John Deere cap stuck his head out the window.

“I need a ride to Luther’s Corner.”

“Wasn’t really heading that far.”

Reid dug his wallet from his pocket and counted his cash. “I’ll give you ninety-seven dollars for your trouble.”

The old man didn’t waste time thinking about it. “Hop on in.”

The skin on Reid’s thighs began to sting as it heated in the warm truck. “You do know that you’re not wearing pants, right?”

“Yes.” Reid said simply, no explanation. “So, who do I have to thank for this ride?”

“Name’s Henry Walker.” The old man extended his palm. “All my friends call me Hank.”

Reid smiled and shook his hand. “Only the best of friends, I’m sure.”

With the door open before they stopped, Reid hit the ground running. He knocked until his knuckles were sore. “Luke!”

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Luke opened the door. His shock was written on his face. “Reid? What are you doing here? You should have called.”

“It couldn’t wait.” Reid pushed his way inside. “I didn’t want another second to go by before I told you how grateful I am that you changed my life.”

Luke hung his head. “Break-ups are hard, Reid. We can’t bounce back and forth because you miss me today. What happens tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, I resign as Chief of Staff.”

“You can’t do that.” Luke’s forehead wrinkled in concern. “You love your job. Don’t give it up for me.”

“I love surgery, not paperwork.” Reid stepped closer, but he didn’t want to touch Luke yet. He couldn’t risk scaring him away. “Luke, I love you most of all. You deserve someone who will put you first. I can’t do that and run the wing and run the hospital.”

“But-”

“It’s not a sacrifice.” Reid assured him. “What is this future I keep working towards if you’re not in it?”

Luke didn’t know what to do. He and Reid had broken up for valid reasons. They didn’t disappear with fancy promises. Luke was just about to tell Reid so when a clatter rose behind him.

“Ow, Natalie. That was my foot.” Faith gave her sister a small shove. She blushed when she realized she had given away their position. 

The Snyder’s had stopped opening presents and huddled in the door. His mother beamed, his father’s arm slung comfortably over her shoulder. The kids looked on with hopeful eyes. “Come on, Luke.” Natalie urged. “Give him another chance.”

Luke sighed. He was being ganged up on, but it was nothing that he didn’t want to do in the first place. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to stay for breakfast.”

Reid’s arms wrapped around Luke’s waist, lifting him until his toes no longer reached the ground. He sought out Luke’s lips and spun them around. Luke’s fingers dug into Reid’s shoulders and a surprised grunt caught in his throat.

“Reid!” Luke squirmed, struggling to reach the ground. “Are you insane?”

Looking at himself in his current position, Reid thought the answer was obvious. “I flagged down a stranger and paid him nearly a hundred dollars to drive me here in snow boots and boxers. Yes, Mr. Snyder, I am crazy. Crazy over you.”

“Well?” Faith bounced on her toes. “Are you moving back to Reid’s?”

“Say yes!” Lily blurted, surprising even herself.

Reid took Luke’s hand. “I want a home with you. We can get a dog; something big, no toy poodles. It can sleep on the bed, but I’ll be there, too. At least five nights a week and that’s a promise.”

Luke’s smile lit the room. “What changed your mind?”

“I have no choice in loving you.” Reid pressed his lips to Luke’s lightly. “That’s a done deal. What I realized is, that isn’t enough. I have to choose to work at this, to let you know how much you mean to me. I had to lose you to figure it out, but I don’t repeat my mistakes. Once is all it takes.”

“I can’t see a thing without my glasses.” Emma griped. “Did Luke say yes yet?”

Holden kissed his mother’s temple. “All the women in my life are so impatient. Give him a minute to think about it.”

“I don’t need a minute.” Luke kissed Reid gently on the lips. He smiled against Reid’s mouth. “We’ve spent too long apart as it is.”

“Is that a yes?” Reid raised his eyebrows.

“Yes!” Luke cried. “To the dog, and the home and to you.”

Ethan’s bare feet slapped at the kitchen floor. He threw himself at Reid’s leg, hugging tightly. “Yay! Dr. Reid is back.”

He was getting too big to be picked up, but Reid decided one more time wouldn’t hurt. He hefted Ethan onto his hip. “You bet, buddy. I’m here to stay.”

Ethan squirmed happily. When he did, his head hit a string of garland and a set of decorative silver bells chimed. “Did you hear that? Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.”

Reid smiled at the thought. “Does that apply to guides too?”

Ethan shrugged and slipped down Reid’s legs to the floor. He doubted Hank would be sprouting feathers anytime soon. If he did though, Reid knew he deserved them.

Luke felt a draft and noticed that the door was still open. Something was keeping it ajar. Luke picked it up and turned it over in our hands. Reid hooked his chin over Luke’s shoulder. “That thing is indestructible.”

The corner of Luke’s mouth quirked up. “Much like our love.”

“You can say that again.” Reid closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Luke’s neck. “When do we eat?”

“Soon.” Luke had tossed and turned last night and, warm and safe in Reid’s arms, he felt like he could sleep standing up. “Why? Got big plans?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Reid turned Luke to face him. “I’m taking you home and trapping you to our bed. I have two months to make up for.”

Luke batted his eyes prettily. “Okay.”

“Merry Christmas, Luke.”

Above them hung a sprig of mistletoe. Who was Luke to argue with tradition? He kissed Reid with all he had. “Merry Christmas to you, Reid.”


End file.
